The alliance
by jandsman
Summary: When Rose moves back to New York she goes to jake new school, now jake and rose are finally together but when some old enemies return and form a allinace will they be able to stop them
1. Hong Kong to New York

**This is story is after Hong Kong Longs **

"So that's what happened" Rose said after telling her new family everything that has happened between her and Jake

"Rose are you ok" Rose twin sister Kelly said looking at her like she crazy

"Jake show them" Rose said looking at Jake then Jake turned into a dragon and Rose pulled out her huntstaff and turned it on

"Omg" Kelly said looking very shocked

"So Jake is really a dragon" Rose mom said

"Rose I am proud of you and Jake thank you for bringing are family together but were do you live" Rose dad said then Jake turned into his human form

"I live in NYC sir so I guess this is good bye Rose" Jake said

"Wait we know you and my daughter are in love and we owe you so we will move back to New York City" Rose dad said

"No that is ok I don't want you to have be in a tight spot like finding a new house a new job" Jake said

"No we owe you and both of you are in love , you found are daughter for us we owe you so much and you two have fallen in love with each other again and I don't think we are Chinese people" Rose dad said

"Well can I talk to Rose about it first" Jake said turning his head to Rose

"Sure" Rose dad said and then Jake and Rose walked into Rose Room

"Dad you can't let that kid decide were we live" Kelly said

"I agree with your farther we owe him he saved are daughter and your sister and I can tell they love each other some much" Rose Mom said

In Rose bedroom "Why don't you want us to move to New York?" Rose said

"I don't want to give you and your family problems with moving and once you said you wanted a normal life so I can't be a part of it" Jake said

"Jake we will be fine we won't have any problems and jake if I had to pick you or a normal life well this will answer your question" Rose said then she kissed him on the lips

"I guess this means you are going to be coming to the NYC" Jake said looking extremely happily

2 months later

Jake, Trixie, and Spud are skating down the street to the skate park before school starts in a week

"Wait stop is that who I think it's I can't tell who she is to far way eye of the dragon" Jake looks over and sees rose unloading her things from the truck " Hey it's Rose lets go over and see her" Jake said excitedly then Jake, Trixie, and Spud came over to Rose

"Rose you're here" Jake said running over to her

"Yeah I just got here a minute ago" Rose said

"Hey Rose how are ya" Spud said

"Yeah girl we haven't seen you since Hong Kong" Trixie said

"I am a fine but now I a great since you guys are here" Rose said

"Here let me take you suitcase for you" Jake said

"Ok thanks you can put it in the living room" Rose said then Jake takes her suitcase and goes into rose new house

"Hey Jake" Kelly said going outside

"Hey Kelly" Jake said

"Hello Jake" Rose mom said

"Hello" Jake said

"What are you doing" Rose dad said

"I am taking Rose suitcase in for her" Jake said

"Well that is very polite of you" Rose mom said

"Polite is my middle name" Jake said then he put rose suitcase in the living room and then went outside to see Rose

"So what school are you going to Rose" Spud said

"I am going to James High" Rose said

"Us two this going to be great all four of us at school together again only this time no Huntsclan" Jake said

"Yeah it was like they were always breathing down Rose neck" Trixie said

At central park

"So your offer is I help you restore your master and I become rich" Eli Panderous said

"Yes we need to gather some magical items to bring back the dark dragon" Chang said

"Wait we want in" 88 said

"And what can you do" Eli Panderous said

"We have all the Huntsclan weapons and we will help you if you revive are master the huntsman" 89 said

"Fine you will get your master if we can use your Huntsclan weapons and you have to come with us" Chang said

"Fine" 88 said

Next Chapter coming soon

**So it was a happy reunion for Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Rose but now there is a new alliance what are there plans going to be **


	2. night out

**More reviews please**

At gramps shop

"So guys we have one more week in till school starts so we have to start to teach Rose how to skate" Jake said

"Totally" Spud said

"Yeah" Trixie said

"What but what if I break a bone"

"Is the great Huntsgirl scared of some skating boarding" Jake said smiling

"You can attack magical creatures but you are scared of skating boarding that is pretty weird" Spud said

"Yeah come on girl" Trixie said

"I guess I could try" Rose said looking nervous

At the skate park on top of a ramp

"Are you guys sure about this"

"Yeah trixie, spud why don't you go down first and show rose how it is done" Jake said then Trixie and spud went down and did a flip and landed on the other side of the ramp "Come on I got you" then Jake and Rose went down and Jake did a couple of tricks and then Rose did a 2 flips then landed on the side with trixie, spud, and Jake on it

"That was amazing" Spud said

"Yo girl that was sick" Trixie said

"Rose how the heck did you do that" Jake said

"Well I did do snow boarding in the huntsclan so I guess that is how I learned" Rose said

"Cool and Rose I want to ask you something will you go out with me tomorrow" Jake said looking a little nervous trying to act cool

"Well I don't know dragon boy will this answer your question" Rose said kissing Jake on the cheek

"I like your way of answering my questions so I guess I will pick you up at 7" Jake said

"Yeah that's fine see you later" Rose said going down the ramp then leaving

Tomorrow Night at a restaurant

Rose and Jake walk in and sit down at a table "So Rose how is your new house" Jake said

"Its great thanks for giving it to me" Rose said blushing

"What do you mean" Jake said

"You gave me a new life a one with a family no huntsclan no slaying magical creatures and now I get spend some time with my favorite magical creature" Rose starts to blush

"So looks like some body got bad for the j man" Jake said with a big grin

"Maybe you should fine out for your self" Rose said then goes to kiss Jake "Wait is that my sister with brad" Rose said

"It's and is that trixie with Kyle and over there Stacey and Spud" Jake said looking confused

"I will be back ok" Rose said Rose went over to her sister "Hey Kelly can I talk to you" Rose said

"Hey Roselicause I mean rose" Brad said winking to Rose

"Why don't you go jump in a lake" Rose yelled pulling her sister to the girl's bathroom

"What are you doing Rose" Kelly said

"I want to know what are you doing with Brad" Rose said

"I am on my date with Brad what are you doing" Kelly said

"I am on a date and why are you on a date with brad he is a creep I have dated him before" Rose said

"When" Kelly said

"Remember the jerk I told you about who left me at the dance for a cuter girl" Rose said

"You must have him mistaken for someone else" Kelly said

"Is everyone ok in here" Trixie said as her and Stacey came in

"Yeah everything is ok" Kelly said then she left the girls bathroom

"What was that all about" Stacey said

"It was nothing and why did you guys come in" Rose said

"We heard noises and Jake asked me check to on you" Trixie said

"And Spud asked me to go in there when he saw you and Jake" Stacey said

"Well lets get back to are dates" Rose said and all the girls walked out then Trixie and Stacey walked back to there dates but first Rose checked if Kelly and Brad were still there but they left and then she looked at the table were Jake and her were sitting and he wasn't there "Where did he go"

"Right here beautiful" Jake said then grabbed her hand "Are you okay" Jake said

"Yeah I am fine" Rose said "But can we go" Rose said

"Yeah sure let me just pay" then Jake left the money by the check then they left

"It not that I don't want to go on a date with you it just I am a little mad" Rose said looking at Jake

"Hey its ok we can go out on another night" Jake said getting to Rose front door "Well see you later" Jake said then rose gave Jake a French kiss and then went inside then Jake phone rang and then he picked it up and started walking home "Yo this the J man what can I do for ya"

"Kid its Fu" Fu said

"Yeah what is it" Jake said

"There was a break in the museum and you it was a very powerful item stolen so get there as soon as possible" Fu said

Next Chapter Coming

**So we got a couple new couples and a sister rival is heating up and Jake got his first French kiss and maybe are new alliance could have broken into the museum **


	3. The museum

"Hey Rose how was your date" Rose Mom said

"It was fine where is Kelly" Rose said

"She is upstairs" Rose Dad said

"Thanks" Rose said then she ran up stairs and knocked on Kelly door there was no answer so she opened the door and she found Kelly and Brad French kissing

"Rose" Kelly said

"Hey baby I mean Rose" Brad said

"Hey Brad can I talk to you outside" Rose said then she opened the window

"Ok Rose" Brad said "So what can the bradster do for you" Brad said

"You want to know what you can do for me Brad" Rose said then she tossed him into the garbage then went inside and closed the window

"Where is brad" Kelly said

"Where he belongs in the garbage" Rose said

"What?" Kelly said angrily

"I told you this guy is a creep" Rose said looking just as angry as Kelly looked

"He is my boyfriend so deal with it" Kelly said

"I will not let you make the same mistake I made" Rose said then Rose cell phone rang

"Hello" Rose said

"Hey Rose this fu I need you to go down to a magical museum" Fu said

"I will be there soon ok" Rose said to fu then she hanged up

"Kelly tell mom and dad that I am going to help Jake with some dragon business" Rose said then Rose went to her room and changed to her fighting clothes and then Rose parents came into Kelly room

"Hey Kelly where is Rose" Rose dad asked

"She said she was going to hang out with Jake and his friends" Kelly said

"What" Rose mom and Rose dad said angrily

Meanwhile

"So what is going down G" Jake said

"Well a solvency video it looks like Chang has made a alliance with Eli Panderous and 88 and 89" Jake Grandpa said

"Say what" Jake said

"Its true kid and they from what they stole it looks like they are trying to bring people from a different universe in to here" Fu said

"Like the huntsman and the dark dragon" Jake said

"That right kid" Fu said

"But what did they steal" Jake said looking confused

"They stole a piece of the orb of the dragons the orb was so powerful it could bring back the dead or bring back people that are in a different universe so the dragon council made the orb into 7 pieces then spread around the globe and it can only work every 100 years in the center of Draco island" Jake grandpa said

"And let me guess this year is the year it works right" Jake said

"Right so you have to get the other pieces" Fu said

"Well I am going to look at the scene of the crime" Jake said then Jake entered the room were a piece of the orb was stolen then a portal opens and blast comes towards Jake then Rose jumps in front of him and spins her huntstaff and the blast goes back in to the portal

"Rose why are you here" Jake said

"Because fu called me to help you out" Rose said

"But I don't want you here because you might get hurt" Jake said

"I don't want you to get hurt" Rose said

"Fine but you have to be careful" Jake said

"Well it looks like you need to be careful to" Rose said smiling

Meanwhile

"I hate that girl she always stops me from killing the American dragon and his grandfather and she is so talented she didn't just stop the blast she gave it back to us" Chang said

"We need to get rid of his friends and rose" 88 said

"Yeah if we get rid of them we will win" 89 said

"And we will rule both worlds" Eli Panderous

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	4. The  Trip Begins

Rose walks into her room through a window and turns on the lights "Mom and Dad what are you doing in my room" Rose said

"Rose how could you sneak out" Rose mom said

"What are you talking about Kelly said she would tell you that I was going out to help Jake with some dragon work" Rose said

"That is not what Kelly told us she said you left to hang out with Jake and his friends" Rose dad said

"Well I did see Jake but it was helping him with his work" Rose said then her cell rang "Hello" Rose said answering the call

"Rose it is Lao Shi" Jake Grandpa said

"Hey can you tell my parents where I was tonight" Rose said

"Yes but why" Jake Grandpa said

"I will tell you why later" Rose said then handed the phone to Rose dad

"Hello" Rose Dad said

"Hello I am Jake grandfather Lao shi" Jake Grandpa said

"Hello Lao shi can you tell me where my daughter was tonight" Rose dad said during this Rose went to Kelly room

"Yes she was on a date with my grandson and then she helped my grandson with some dragon work" Jake Grandpa said

"Ok thank you" Rose dad said

Rose opens the door to Kelly's room "Hey mom dad you need to come in here Kelly isn't in here" Rose yelled

"What" Rose mom said then went to Kelly's room and Rose dad handed Rose here cell phone

"Hello rose" Jake grandpa said

"Yeah" Rose said

"Can you help us see we are going to find the other pieces to the orb and we need you to come with us" Jake grandpa said

"I think I can but I need to ask my parents" Rose said

"Ok" Jake grandpa said then rose put the phone to her chest

"Where could she have gone" Rose dad said

"I don't know but we need to find her" Rose mom said

"Hey mom hey dad I know this is probably the worst time ever but I need to find pieces of a orb that would help me save the magical world" Rose said

"Where would you go" Rose mom said

"I would go around the world" Rose said

"It's ok but you be safe ok" Rose dad

"Thanks dad" Rose said then she talked to Jake grandpa and told him that she could come then she packed

(Meanwhile)

"Why did you capture me" Kelly said

"I have a offer for you" Chang said to Kelly who was chained to a chair

"See we know you don't like your sister rose that much" Eli Panderous said

"So what" Kelly said

"We can take away the thing that is most important to Rose" Eli Panderous said

"What is that" Kelly said

"Jake Long all we need is your help" Chang said

"Ok I will help you but can you let me go home" Kelly said

"Yes tomorrow morning because that is when Rose and her friends are leaving" Chang said

(The next day at grandpa shop)

"Are we ready to go g" Jake said

"Yes" Jake grandpa said as he locked up the shop

"So how are we traveling?" Spud said

"Yeah" Trixie said

"Were traveling by a Jet supplied by the magical community" Fu said

"Cool" Trixie said

"So where is are first stop" Rose said

"Are first stop is Alaska" Jake grandpa said

"Ok let's go" Jake said as they stepped into gramps van and they drive to the air port and walk to the jet

"Wait who the heck is driving this thing" Trixie said

"A trained Leprechaun" Jake Grandpa said

"I'm guessing the Leprechaun knows how to fly a jet because he delivers gold" Rose said

"Yeah I didn't think anyone would guess that" Fu said

"Hey Rose you want to sit next to each other" Jake said

"Sure" Rose said then rose sat next to Jake, trixie and spud sat together and gramps was up in the captain room and fu was sitting alone do stuff on the computer

"Hey fu where are we sleeping" Jake asked

"We all have are own rooms in the back but we should be there soon" Fu said

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	5. First Stop: Alaska

"Hey Rose get up" Jake said to rose who was sleeping on his shoulder "Where here" Jake said

"Ok" Rose said getting up

"Yo dogs we better get are coats on its look like freezing outside" Trixie said

"Its look like its -10 degrees we are lucky it's summer" Spud said

"Young ones get your coats on it is negative 10 degrees" Jake grandpa said

"Called it" Spud said

"So g where is this piece of the orb" Jake said

"It's in the mountain guard by abdominal snowman" Jake grandpa said as they put there coats on

"Aww man" Rose said

"What wrong" Jake said looking at rose

"Nobody every taught you about abdominal snowman" Rose said

"We never though Jake would run into a abdominal snowman" Fu said

"Ok then I will tell you what an abdominal snowman is it's a 15 foot giant with lots of fur" Rose said

"Aww man" Jake said then they walked outside then

"Young one we can't fly here because there is too much snow" Jake Grandpa said

"Then we better get started" Jake said then they all started to walk then he saw Rose shiver "Are you cold" Jake said

"Yeah just a little" Rose said then Jake wrapped his arms around her and they continued to walk

"Hey g when will we be there" Jake asked his gramps

"We have to go a little further" Jake grandpa said

"Good I am freezing my tail off" fu said

Early that day

"Kelly where have you been" Rose mom said as she walked in the house

"Um some guys captured me but I got away" Kelly said

"As long as you are ok" Rose dad said

Back with Jake and his crew

"Hey I think that is the cave" Spud said

"Yeah it's" Jake said and they ran to the cave

"Hey look it's the piece of the orb" Trixie said

"And the abdominal snowman" Jake said then the abdominal snowman woke up and ran at them "Trixie, Spud, and Fu you go get the orb gramps, Rose, and I got this" Jake said then Eli Panderous, Chang, 88, and 89 come in

"Oh great" Jake said

"I will fight the abdominal snowman" Rose said

"Ok then I will fight Eli Panderous" Jake said

"And I will fight Chang" Jake Grandpa said then Jake grandpa shoot fire at Chang and it was a direct hit

"Long time no see Eli Panderous" Jake said

"Yes it has been a long time" Eli Panderous said then he made a spell summoning ogres and Jake shoot a couple of the fire balls at the ogres and they where direct hits

Meanwhile

"Arrh" The Abdominal snowman said then Rose shoot some energy from her staff and it was on stun and it didn't take him down so she kept on shooting him then he was knocked out after 15 shots

Meanwhile

"Come Eli Panderous fight me one on one" Jake said

"That is ok" Eli Panderous said then Jake kept on shooting at Eli Panderous ogres and they kept on getting destroyed but Eli just kept on making more then Rose started destroying the ogres too

"Ok we got the orb" Trixie said then 88 and 89 came and pointed there staffs at spud and trixie

"Give us the orb or else" 88 said

"Yeah wait what is or else" 89 said

"I don't know" 88 whispered to 89 then fu bite 89 on the but then 88 tried to get him off but trixie and spud took there weapons

"Aww mommy" 89 said then they got fu off and ran away

Meanwhile

"Chinese dragon I will slay you" Chang said then she shoot a fire ball at gramps and it was a direct hit and he fell to the ground

Meanwhile

Jake and Rose just finished destroying all the ogres "We will win" Eli Panderous said then teleported away

"It's over" Chang said then she tried to slay Lao Shi but Jake and Rose stopped her then she teleported away

"Hey we got a piece of the orb" Trixie said

"Cool" Jake said lets go

Later that day on the plane

"Here are the rooms" Fu said

"Cool" Spud said then went to his room

"These rooms are awesome" Trixie said then went to his room

"Hey Rose can I talk to you" Jake said

"Sure" Rose said then they went to Rose room "What is it" Rose said

"Well I have been working on this for a long time and I just got finished so I wanted to give this to you" Jake said then he handed her a diamond necklace

"Jake how" Rose said amazed how beautiful it looked and it was real

"I had to find a piece of diamond and crave it out with my free time which was not much time at all" Jake said

"Thanks" Rose said then kissed him

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	6. Second Stop: The Bermuda Triangle

Early that morning

"Huh" Jake said then he saw the time "Dang 6:00 oh well better get up I mean there no point in getting up again in a hour" Jake said then he put on his clothes and went to the captain's room "So where is the next stop" Jake said

"Well lade the next stop is the Bermuda Triangle" The Leprechaun said "Your grandpa will tell you about it later" The Leprechaun said

"Ok cool" Jake said then left for his room then he heard someone say something then he started to walk back wards and he saw a door opened to see who it was and it was rose sleep talking

"Jake I love you" Rose said sleep talking and Jake smiled then Jake here someone laughing then he goes to a to where he hears the laughing from "Spud" Jake said opening the door seeing spud on his laptop "What are you doing" Jake said

"I am emailing to someone online" Spud said

"Who?" Jake said cursorily then saw he was emailing to Stacey "She won't return the email" Jake said then he in five seconds later he got a reply "What" Jake said then he started reading the email

"Dear spud I can't wait to see you at school either I hope we have some class

From your GF" Stacey message said and Jake mouth dropped open

"How long have you been dating each other" Jake said

"Um since the day light saving and fitness dance" Spud said "But you can't tell anyone because Stacey says if people saw us together then her popularity would be destroyed" Spud said

"Ok fine I won't tell anyone" Jake said "But let play some video games now" Jake said

At 7:00 am

"Hey lets go wake up everybody" Jake said

"Ok" Spud said

"Let's go wake up gramps" Jake said then they left spud's room and went to gramps room and walked in

"Can I help you" Jake Grandpa said as they walked in while he was levitating

"Aww man you're wake" Jake said

"I woke up when you 2 where playing your video games" Jake grandpa said

"Oh sorry" Spud said then they left

"Ok I will go wake up Rose and you go wake up trixie" Jake said then went to Rose room and Spud went to Trixie room

Rose room

Jake walked into the room and got next to her "Come on Rose get up" Jake said then Rose got up

"Why are you in my room" Rose said

"To wake you up" Jake said

"Thanks but why" Rose said

"Because I wanted to hang out with you" Jake said then he heard spud running

"What happened" Jake said as spud came running into the room

"Trixie got mad at me for waking her up so she started to attack me and say she was saying stuff like I wrecked her dream about Kyle Willikans" Spud said then trixie came running into the room

"Hey quite we get to wake up fu" Jake said and they all got quite and walked to fu dog room and saw he was fast sleep "Ok on three we get yell get up 1, 2, 3,"Jake said

"Get up" Jake, Rose, Spud, and Trixie yelled and fu dog fell off of his bed

"Why did you wake me up" Fu dog said angrily "I was having the nicest dream" Fu dog said

"Like you back in the 70's" Rose said

"Quiet we are almost there" Jake Grandpa said

"So g what can you tell so about the Bermuda Triangle" Jake said

"Well you see it's a magical community when they say people disappear the people there put the humans in magical prison" Jake Grandpa said

"Why" Jake said

"They think humans are evil because they are always coming in there area" Jake Grandpa said

"So what about Trixie, Spud, and Rose" Jake said

"Well they kid me, you, and gramps are going to surround them and if anyone ask we are going to say they are with us" Fu said then everyone got ready to land then the plane landed

"Dragon up" Jake said then he turned into a dragon then Gramps turned into a dragon then they walked out of the plane then they started walking "So gramps where is this piece any way" Jake said

"It's at a temple" Jake Grandpa said as they where walking people started staring at Rose, Trixie, and Spud

"American Dragon" Chang said from behind them while Eli Panderous went to go get the piece of the orb

"Chang so we meet again" Jake said

"Yes we do but this time we will win" Chang said then shoot Jake Grandpa and he turned into his human form "The old man is a human he must have used a spell take the humans" Chang said then lots of magical creatures grabbed gramps, trixie, spud, and rose

"Well now you have to make a choice save them or try and get the piece of the orb" Chang said then flew off

"Aww man" Jake said then blasted a huge blast of fire in front of the magical creatures "I am the American dragon and half of them are magical and besides they are with me to help save you guys so but them down" Jake said

"And what if we don't" A giant said

"You don't want to do that because I am every where" A doppelganger Jake said then they put everyone down

"Jake you should have got the piece by know they are" Jake Grandpa said

"I know but I wouldn't be able to get the other ones with out you guys" Jake said

"It's all right young one lets go to the plane" Grandpa said

Later that night in Jake room

"Hey Jake thanks for saving us" Rose said

"Hey it's no problem I mean I don't want to ever lose you again" Jake said

"Hey here is a thank you present" Rose said then kissed him

Next Chapter Coming Soon

**Author's notes **

**I know there wasn't much action but that is the only way the bad guys could win for that area **


	7. Thrid Stop: Egypt

Jake sighed then Fu opened the door and came in "Hey what are you doing up at 7:00" Fu said

"Well I was just thinking what if we can't stop them I mean they already have 2 pieces and we only have 1 piece what if I can't stop them" Jake said

"Kid they are getting lucky if grandpa didn't turn into a human we would have won easily" Fu said

"Maybe but I don't care if it's luck if they win" Jake said

"I understand but there luck will run out some time" Fu said

"So where are we going" Jake said

"We are going to Africa but to be exact we are going to be in Egypt and we will be there about 10 clock so let's get some sleep" Fu said

"Sure" Jake said going to sleep and fu dog sleeping at the end of his bed

At 9:30

"Man I am tried" Jake said getting up and then changed in the bathroom then walked out of his room to see rose

"Stupid Brad" Rose said turning off her phone

"Hey Rose what was that about Brad" Jake said

"He kept waking me up by calling my cell phone" Rose said

"So you know we are going Egypt and remember when we where suppose to acted as Anthony and Cleopatra and we never got that kiss scene" Jake said sitting down next to her

"Yeah I remember" Rose said

"Well why don't we kiss now" Jake said then jake and rose leaned in for a kiss then trixie and spud came out then they leaned back

"Hey" Trixie said

"So when is breakfast" Spud said

Later that day

"So g where is this piece of the orb" Jake said

"It's in the great spinxs" Jake Grandpa said

"Ok so let's go" Jake said

"Wait young one there is a problem in the temple there is spinxs hair in the walls of the temple so if you go in there you could die" Jake grandpa said

"So how are we going to get the piece" Jake said

"Trixie, Spud, Fu dog, and Rose will have to get it" Jake grandpa said

"Then what are me and you suppose to do" Jake said to his grandpa

"We are going to make sure no one gets inside" Jake Grandpa said

"Ok" Jake said then they went to the pyramid "Rose can I talk to you" Jake said then they walked away from everyone who was talking

"What's up" Rose said

"Rose I need you to be ready to protect everyone" Jake said then she started to look sad "But I want you be careful you mean a lot to me and I would protect you if I could just please come back ok" Jake said

Then her frown turned to a smile because she knew he cared "I will be fine and I will be back with everyone" Rose said then kissed him on the cheek then trixie, spud, fu and rose left for the temple

"So where is the piece of the orb" Rose said in the front of the group

"It's in the center of the temple" Fu dog said

Outside the temple

"American dragon and Chinese dragon today will be the day I defeat you" Chang said then Jake and his grandpa turned into dragons

"Where is Eli Panderous, 88, and 89?"

"They will be inside in a couple seconds" Chang said

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Jake said then he turned around to the entrance door to see about 10 guards in the way and Eli Panderous, 88, and 89 getting inside "No" Jake said then Jake shoot a couple blows at a few guards and they disappeared until they where all gone. "Gramps they got in" Jake said

"Well we may not be able to stop them but we can stop chang" Jake grandpa said then he shoot a fireball at her and it was a direct hit

"I know when I am beat" Chang said then used a spell to get a way

Meanwhile inside the temple

"I think where here" Spud said as they entered the center and they saw 88, 89, and Eli Panderous with the piece then

"How did they get here before us" Trixie said

"Magic" Eli Panderous said then made a couple of minions then Rose pulled out her huntstaff and destroyed a couple then 88 and 89 shoot trixie, spud, and fu with there huntstaffes but missed so they ran behind Eli Panderous

"Well I think I am going to be leaving now" Eli Panderous said teleporting with the piece 88, and 89 then Rose destroyed the last minions

"Lets go" Rose said in a sad tone then left the pyramid with trixie, spud, and fu

"So how did things go" Jake asked

"We lost" Rose said

"Are you guys ok" Jake said

"Yeah of course" Spud said

"Yeah we fine" Trixie said

"Hey as long as you guys are ok" Jake said

Later right before they leave

Rose was sitting on the bench "You ok" Jake said coming next to her

"No you counted on me and I let you down" Rose said

"Rose everyone was fine you didn't let me down" Jake said then thought what could make things better "I am dying, Egypt, dying only I here importune death awhile until  
of many thousand kisses the poor last I lay upon thy lips" jake said then rose turned around then they kissed

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	8. Fourth Stop: Paris

"I can't believe I failed jake" Rose said in her room she felt a tear come down her face

"What a shame" Trixie said

"What are you talking about?" Rose said

"The Great Huntsgirl crying the traitor of the huntsclan the defeater of the dark dragon crying" Trixie said

"So what if I am all that I still failed jake" Rose said

"Rose, Jake doesn't care if you fail most of the time" Trixie said

"What do you mean most of the time" Rose said calming down a little

"Well if someone died then he might be mad but he would forgive you rose he loved you and he still does you don't have to worry about if you failed him or not because he will still love you and besides you shouldn't be sad I mean you have a boyfriend" Trixie said

"Trust me you will find a boyfriend" Rose said

Later that day

"So where are we heading?" Jake said asking his grandpa

"We are heading towards Paris" Grandpa said

"The city of love" Spud said then Jake and Rose looked at each other then blushed

"So where is it anyways" Jake said

"It's on the top of the Eiffel Tower" Grandpa said

"But we better get there soon before that evil alliance gets there" Fu dog said

"Wait hello what if we have to fight and people see us" Jake said

"Well you see how Haley went to the ballet school" Fu dog said

"Yeah" Jake said

"Well she meets the owner of the Eiffel tower son and he liked her more then a friend and she asked if we could have the tower to our selves and he said yes" Fu dog said

"Cool" Jake said

Later that day at the top of the tower

"So where is this thing anyways" Jake said

"You mean this" Chang said holding up the piece

"Yeah thanks" Jake said kicking chang back then taking it

"No thank you" Eli Panderous said blasting him then grabbing it during this time trixie and spud fought 88 and 89, trixie and spud grabbed them and tied them up

"No body touches my boyfriend" Rose said then blasted him

"You will regret that" Eli Panderous said then made a 100 trolls

"I might but probably not" Rose said blasting as many as she could then a couple got some punches in then jake came and started taking them all down with punches and blasts then Rose shot him again and took the piece "I like I said I probably will not" Rose said

"Stop" Chang yelled holding up a tied grandpa and fu

"Ok" Jake said "Rose pass me the piece" Jake said then Rose gave Jake the piece "Ok here" Jake said passing the piece to chang

"Ha and now you will never get your grandpa back" Chang said then got blasted in the back by trixie and spud who snuck up behind her then she dropped grandpa and fu they where released then Jake picked up the piece and Eli Panderous was surrounded 

"I shall be leaving now" Eli Panderous said then did a spell and chang, 88, and 89 where next to him then he made another spell then left

"Yeah you better run away" Spud said

"Yeah that is right we got um spud" Trixie said

"Good job you two" Fu said

"Yeah Trixie and Spud you guys saved the day" Jake said

"I though we loosed another piece" Rose said

"Yup we did do it" Spud said

"Hey gramps can we get some time off before we go I mean when will we be in Paris, France again" Jake said

"Fine but after this we go immediately" Gramps said

"Thanks g" Jake said then Jake took Rose hand and went down a couple floors

"Jake this was a great idea" Rose said looking at the city

"I though it was a really" Jake said then kissed her

(Above them) 

"Kids today" Spud said looking down at Rose and Jake

"Yeah" Trixie said then they stared at each for a moment then kissed

End Credits

Trixie and Spud stopped kissing "So are we going to keep this to are ourselves" Trixie said

"Yeah" Spud said

Below them

Jake and Rose are giggling after seeing them kiss "I always though that they like each other" Rose said


End file.
